Big Love
by vampslayer22
Summary: AU Sesshoumaru is big and is made fun of for his weight after he is older and on his first day of school he is picked on for his weight until a girl steps in to save him from the people picking on him only to find out the person is Kagome a girl he loves.


Notes: this is fan fiction nothing more or nothing less other than pure fun for everyone and anyone to read, and like or love this story if they are a big fan of Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing, and to please give me good feedback, and one more thing if you do not like this pair being together then do not read and find other stories you like, so no rude comments please!

Prologue

A young Sesshoumaru is playing in the backyard, while being watched by his mother to keep an eye on him to make sure he is safe and not in danger, when he is called from his father and turns around to find his father staring at him with a frown. Sesshoumaru wanted to know why he is staring towards him with a frown and soon he ran towards his father and stood in front of him and said, "Father is something wrong or did I do something wrong for you to frown at me, while I was playing in the backyard in front of the gardens."

His father lord Tashio looked towards his son and said, "son you should be inside our home doing your studies or else you will miss too much of your studies, I think you should go inside for a little bit while I talk to your mother."

Sesshoumaru nodded and went inside but stood behind the door, to hear what his father has to say to his mother, when he heard his father say, "Sakura I would like to say something to you and that is I do not love you anymore and I have found someone else who I love. I am sorry but I have to go to her, and be with her, because she is my new mate and is caring my child, and you cannot have contact with our son right now. When she arrives you will have to stay in your own bedroom, while she moves into mine and will be my new wife, and mate while she is here and I will be expecting her soon so please you will have no contact with my new wife, and soon to be mate alright."

As soon as Sesshoumaru heard, what his father said and how he made his mother cry her heart out, he knew he had to be out there to knock his father down, to the ground and start to punch him.

When Sesshoumaru has taken his chance he rushed right out into the backyard, and rushed towards his father and pushed him down and said, "How do you hurt my mother you are no father to me take your whore and leave father, or else I will kill you where you stand, so you better go now."

Sesshoumaru watched as his father left out of the backyard and went inside to do what else ever he needs to do to leave the house with his things, but Sesshoumaru knows once his father leaves.

Moreover, if his father's mistress, or whatever she is called because he would not call her his stepmother if she becomes his father's new mate and wife appears at the door, he will take great pleasure in slamming the door in her face after telling her off and to leave the property.

Sesshoumaru looked back towards his mother and cuddled her close to him and nuzzled underneath her chin telling her he loves her and to try to cheer her up and make her happy, instead of being sad and heartbroken like his father left her to be in.

When Sesshoumaru felt his mother nuzzle him back and kiss the top of his head, he smiled while still holding her. Sesshoumaru knows she still loves him and cares about him and he loves her and would want her to feel safe and be safe in their house, while he and his mother still live in the house, both used to share with his father before his father made the mistakes he made and left his mother heartbroken and sad.

When Sesshoumaru and his mother heard the front door open and close both knew his father and her old mate left, and Sesshoumaru and his mother soon begin to become hungry and both went inside to head to the dining room to eat lunch.

Sesshoumaru and his mother are heading towards the dining room when the doorbell to their front door is ringing.

Sesshoumaru knew who the person is now, and figured what she wanted he sent his mother to the dining room with a servant and told her he be in the dining room in a moment with her to eat lunch with her, and not to worry.

When his mother understood what he said and left with the servant Sesshoumaru went straight for the door to open it, to tell the person off who is on the other side of the door.

When Sesshoumaru opened the front door to his and his family's home, he looked up at a woman whom he assumed wanted inside and is looking for his father.

Sesshoumaru saw as she looked down towards him smiled and said, "you must be Sesshoumaru your father told me so much about you, is your father here by any chance, since I am his mate and wife I need to know if your father is here well is he here Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked towards her and said, "My father is not here he left with his stuff and is never coming back and I suggest you leave this property before I will have you escorted from our property by one of the guards or I ok, so leave now."

The woman known as Izoai looked towards Sesshoumaru with a rude and hurt look and said, "but", Sesshoumaru slammed the door in her face and heard her leave, and then he walked away from the front entry area to the dining room where he knew his mother will be sitting at the table waiting for him to be with her.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at the table, he sat across from his mother and as soon as his mother begin to eat he started eating and both enjoyed the silence and their time together as mother and son, with Sesshoumaru knowing nobody or nothing can hurt his mother now.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at the table in the dining room where his mother sat smiling when she saw him and waiting for him to sit down to eat lunch with her knowing she still cares about him, his mother asked, "Sesshoumaru who was it at the door was it your father's new mate and wife!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother and he knew he could not lie to her, he said, "yes mother it was father's new wife and mate Izoai can I please sit down and eat lunch with you now mother!"

Sesshoumaru's mother nodded her head yes, and waited for him to sit down and eat lunch with her, never knowing she is going to have an illness soon in the coming years, which would leave her son Sesshoumaru devastated and upset to where the problem with his mother would change his life for forever.


End file.
